


Dragon Tamer

by BadassIndustries, Sunfreckle



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen, Genre - Humour, Triumvirate Week, dragon - Freeform, dragon tamer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 11:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13410627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadassIndustries/pseuds/BadassIndustries, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunfreckle/pseuds/Sunfreckle
Summary: The true account of how one ferocious and honourable gentleman dragon tamed his humans[Written for the prompt 'dragon tamers' for Triumvirate Week 2018]





	Dragon Tamer

_The task of taming and caring for a human is certainly not for the mediocre dragon. I, however, always knew that I was meant for greatness and it was therefore not at all surprising to me that I – soon after becoming full-grown – was gifted with a Prince._

~

“The monarchy is an inherently oppressive system and I _won’t_ be part of it!”

“Enjolras,” the Queen snaps. “You were born to be the King and you _shall_ be the King and your personal… _delusions_ have nothing to do with the matter!”

Enjolras, who had never been a very pleased to be a prince, but certainly took even more offence to the idea of being a king, fixes his mother with all the indignant fury his blue eyes can command. “I will not and you _cannot make me_.”

“We’ll see about that,” the Queen huffs, with equal indignation. “You know, Enjolras, I have had quite enough of your little tantrums. If you cannot appreciate the life your father and I have given you here at court, you might as well spend some time somewhere _else_.” She sniffs. “Somewhere were your wild ideas can’t influence any more servants.”

“You can’t just send me away,” Enjolras scoffs. “What are you going to do? Lock me in a tower with a dragon at the door?”

“Funny you should mention that-”

~

_So, I had acquired a Prince and a tower. A worthy start for a dragon of my station. And my Prince was a very proper one; charming, brave, well-spoken (if a bit loud) and very well suited to my aesthetic. As soon as he moved into my tower, I undertook the first steps towards taming him, which of course meant tending to his comforts. My tower was very well supplied with everything to take care of a human’s basic needs – it came with several humans of lesser importance that were forever walking in and out taking care of the mundanities of food, bedding, clothes and what have you – but I soon perceived that my Prince was often very unhappy. Especially so after receiving messengers sent by his former guardians (who I suppose fancied themselves rulers of the area I chose to reside in) and who seemed remarkably insistent on undermining my authority._

~

“Open the doors for the Royal Messenger!”

Enjolras groans. “What is the point of locking me in here if they’re going to keep _bothering_ me?” he glowered resentfully. “I thought the point of having a dragon guard me was to cut me off from the court.”

He looks at the large dragon that is currently draped over his balcony, tail swinging lazily in the air.

“Hey, Ferdinand.”

The dragon opens one glittering eye. Enjolras had taken to calling the dragon Ferdinand, because constantly calling him ‘the dragon’ had started to feel weird. Besides, apart from the servants he is Enjolras’ only company and unlike the servants he actually seems disposed to listen to him. Really, Enjolras is almost convinced that if the dragon had been able to talk, he would have had quite a lot to say.

”I don’t suppose you can make them stop bothering me?” Enjolras sighs, giving the dragon a wistful look.

Ferdinand blinks again, almost questioningly, but at that moment the banging on the door at the base of the tower starts up again and Enjolras can’t help but grimace. Why won’t they leave him _alone_? Suddenly there is a creak of movement on the balcony and to Enjolras’ surprise Ferdinand leans his head through the balcony doors and nudges his shout against his shoulder in an unmistakably affectionate way.

Before Enjolras can respond, the dragon withdraws his slender neck and turns around. His leathery wings unfurl and in an elegant swoop he drops effortlessly down from the balcony.

Nearly on top of the pompous Royal Messenger, who flees instantly, screaming even louder than he had done making his announcements.

~

_After I had so elegantly taken care of this matter, my Prince – Enjolras is a very good name, I think, as far as human names go – was finally capable of giving me the proper attention. We soon got to know each other and he very rightfully treated me with the respect due to one as great as me. In return I of course made sure to look after him as an honourable dragon ought to do. Princes, I learned from Enjolras, are kept inside for a startling amount of their time. It seemed he knew very little of the world around him, a fact which made him very unhappy and which I soon rectified by taking him flying to survey the land. These explorations did him a world of good, but they did have a troubling side-effect. Whenever we had been out, Enjolras seemed to have a lot of questions and concerns. Mostly concerning the wellbeing of his fellow humans. Not an unreasonable subject of anxiety, I thought, since not all humans are under the kind tutelage of a dragon. However, these questions – which I, knowledgeable as I am, could not answer – really seemed to upset him very much. It was absolutely out of the question that I should let my human struggle with such oppressing subjects alone. These were human matters, they required a human scholar. So I set out to procure one forthwith._

~

“Um, good morning, Your Highness.”

Enjolras, having only just woken up a moment before, sits bolt upright in bed. There is a young man standing in his tower room, unannounced and uninvited. He looks apologetic though and, Enjolras realizes now, oddly familiar.

 “You!” Enjolras exclaims. “I know you! You were one of the junior scholars at court! What are you doing here?”

The young man hums cheerfully. “Your dragon offered me a ride. I had never even seen a dragon before, much less ridden one! It was an opportunity I just couldn’t resist.”

Enjolras looks from the scholar’s friendly face to the open balcony doors and receives a very self-contented look from Ferdinand. He’s curled up in his usual fashion and he looks decidedly smug.

“He’s a truly fascinating creature,” the young scholar continues excitedly. “You don’t happen to know how he navigates, do you?”

Enjolras looks at him and shakes his head. “I’m sorry,” he says. “You mean to say you just went with a strange dragon? Because it offered you a ride?”

“Why yes, should I not have done so?” the other asked, for the first time with a slight frown on his face.

“Oh no,” Enjolras said hastily, finally recollecting to get out of bed. “I am delighted you are here! Oh but, please don’t call me Your Highness. My name is Enjolras.”

“And mine is Combeferre,” Combeferre said smilingly, shaking his hand. “I do apologize for waking you up.”

“Oh, not at all,” Enjolras grinned. “I do wonder- Maybe you can help me in my studies? If you’d like to stay a little longer, I mean.”

To his delight Combeferre agrees immediately. “I do not have my books with me,” he ponders. “But I’ll gladly help in any way I can.”

“Well…” Enjolras smiles. “Ferdinand brought you here. I’m sure he can fetch your books too…”

~

_So now, you see, I had two humans. A Prince and a Scholar, both very reputable callings for a human I’m sure you’ll agree. The presence of Combeferre – and his varied hoard of books – greatly improved Enjolras’ spirits. It was not long, however, before I began to notice a rather disturbing pattern in their habits. Far be it from me to discourage learning, it seemed to me that my charges spent far too much time in one attitude, pouring over texts and maps. This want of exercise could not be beneficial to their health and this lack of diversions turned them – in my opinion – into very dull creatures. Something had to be done then, to improve their liveliness._

_The solution to this problem did not come to me as easily as it did with the previous conundrum. Fortunately, however, one evening – during a moonlit flight I was forced to take alone, as my human companions were still in their bookroom – I happened upon a human gathering of much merriment taking place in the gardens of a non-dragon owned castle. The shining centre of these festivities was a young man with a very pleasant laugh and so lively a demeanour that I instantly decided that if anyone could teach Enjolras and Combeferre the more light-hearted pursuits in life it would be him. It certainly took some of my considerable charm to persuade him to come with me – he was of course rather overwhelmed by my presence – but I at length did manage to overcome his apprehensions. I did so in a rather crafty manner, if I do say so myself, by doing a most skilful impression of that small but elegant creature much beloved by humans and commonly called a ‘cat’._

~

“Ferdinand!”

Ferdinand does not even have the decency to look at least a little ashamed while he lets the cheerful young man he is carrying on his back dismount.

“Is this your dragon?” the young man asks and then, when he looks into Enjolras face, he blurts out: “Oh my god, you’re Prince Enjolras!”

Enjolras smiles before he realizes it. “Just Enjolras is fine,” he says. “And this is my friend Combeferre.”

Combeferre, standing hesitantly beside his desk, makes a vague noise and nods. The young man beams at them both and announces happily: “I’m Courfeyrac. I’m-” He looks down at his clothes, that are definitely the finest Enjolras has seen since leaving the court and laughs. “-I’ve just come from a party.”

“My dragon abducted you from a party?” Enjolras says, slightly horrified and he gives Ferdinand an indignant look.

“Only a little,” Courfeyrac says good-naturedly. “I must admit, he did frighten me at first, but he was very convincing.”

Ferdinand pokes his head in through the balcony doors and gives Enjolras a meaningful look. Enjolras frowns slightly, but scratches the dragon behind his scaly ears anyway. “Okay,” he says. “Then what exactly did Ferdinand do to make you agree to this abduction?”

Courfeyrac grins, looking around the book-filled tower like he doesn’t miss the party he was whisked away from at all. “Well, for one thing, he _purred_ at me.”

~

_To my gratification my assessment proved correct; with the addition of Courfeyrac both Enjolras and Combeferre improved greatly in spirits. It must be said that since his addition to my company Combeferre has started to act somewhat strangely at times, but nothing to inspire concern. I’m sure it is very normal human behaviour to occasionally turn red and stumble over your words. After all they cannot all be as elegant and eloquent as dragons. On the whole the three of them make a very merry party and I am most pleased with them and myself._

~

“Are you sure about this, Enjolras?”

“Absolutely,” Enjolras says determinedly. Or as determinedly as one can sound while eating strawberries with sugar. “My parents want me to lead the country, well together we could actually do it. Lead it _away_ from the monarchy and into the future.”

“But that means dethroning your _parents,_ Enjolras,” Combeferre reminds him, silently offering Courfeyrac the spoon he is looking around for distractedly.

“Thank you, Ferre,” Courfeyrac beams and Enjolras smiles at the blush on his friend’s cheeks.

“It’ll take preparation, of course,” he says. “But if you’ll help me, we can do it.” He raises his head so the sunlight streaming through the open balcony doors dances in his hair and adds defiantly: “And my parents willingly tried to force me to continue a corrupt and coercive system. If they will not listen to my voice alone, we will just have to take stronger measures.”

“Of course we’ll help you,” Combeferre says.

“Of course we will,” Courfeyrac agrees immediately. “But you really think we can take on the entire monarchy?”

“Well,” Enjolras hums, holding out the sugar bowl for Ferdinand to lick clean. “I mean, we do have a dragon.”

~

_This, then, is a faithful account of my exploits as a dragon tamer. I’m sure the discerning reader will agree that my efforts were most fruitfully rewarded. Enjolras, Combeferre and Courfeyrac make excellent human companions for a dragon such as myself. They are respectful, affectionate, very amusing to listen to, quite adept at mixing saucers of cream, very proficient in scratching behind one’s ears and not at all difficult to care for, if only they are kept a close eye on. Indeed, as time goes by I might even find myself inclined to acquire some more. Especially as it really does seem that the quaint human expression ‘the more the merrier’ is rather close to the truth for their kind._

_In short, I have found my time as a dragon tamer most fulfilling and I advise any dragon of honour and gentility to try the same._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading our first real collab! We just couldn't resist the dragon prompt ;)


End file.
